1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydrotherapy apparatus, and particularly to a therapeutic constant flow bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to employ a constant flow of liquid through a therapeutic bath in order to, among other things, maintain the liquid in the bath at a constant temperature, prevent contaminated liquid from building up in the bath, and direct a beneficial current of liquid against the body of a bather. Examples of known arrangements for achieving the constant flow of liquid through a bath may be found in pertinent prior patents as follows:
2,004,825 G. D. Morgans June 11, 1935 2,705,329 A. R. Exton-Porter Apr. 5, 1955 3,441,015 E. T. Oatman et al Apr. 29, 1969 3,520,296 E. T. Oatman et al July 14, 1970